1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bale handling devices and more particularly pertains to a new bale transporting apparatus for providing a simple and economical system for loading and transporting bales directly from a baler apparatus and unloading a plurality of the bales in a simple operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bale handling devices is known in the prior art. Relatively few of the known bale handling devices are capable of directly receiving bales as the bales are discharged from a baler apparatus, particularly because the relatively low discharge height of the baler apparatus requires that the bale handling apparatus be equipped with some type of mechanism for raising the discharged bales up onto a carrying surface. Some of the bale handling devices incorporate low slung apparatus that have relatively limited ground clearance, which can pose a problem when moving over agricultural land surfaces with a high degree of contours that can interfere with the travel of the apparatus if a portion of the apparatus strikes the ground surface during movement over the ground surface. Further, some of the known apparatus"" employ relatively complex structures for moving the bales, which can contribute to significant purchase costs for the apparatus, and can make the apparatus more difficult to maintain in the field.
The bale transporting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a simple and economical system for loading and transporting bales directly from a baler apparatus and unloading a plurality of the bales in a simple operation.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bale handling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bale transporting apparatus wherein the same can be utilized for providing a simple and economical system for loading and transporting bales directly from a baler apparatus and unloading a plurality of the bales in a simple operation.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame, and ground engaging apparatus mounted on the frame for supporting the frame above a ground surface and permitting movement of the frame across the ground surface. A bed assembly holds collected bales thereon and includes a bed being mounted on the frame. A bale unloading assembly unloads bales from the bed; and a bale loading assembly loads a bale onto the bed. A hitch assembly may be collapsible for permitting a portion of the hitch assembly to lie substantially flat on the ground surface in a collapsed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.